


In the Torpedos

by ConsultingTimelordWizard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/ConsultingTimelordWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: 'Torpedo after torpedo exploded in the ship. His family, his people. Khan screamed in agony for the loss, his mind zeroing in on one person in particular trapped in those torpedos: John.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Torpedos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I've been obsessed with Sherlock for months, and have seen the new Star Trek movie twice (Ben was amazing <3)...naturally this came to mind :) This is my first fic for either fandom, so keep that in mind and enjoy!! ^.^
> 
> ~CTW

Torpedo after torpedo exploded in the ship. His family, his people. Khan screamed in agony for the loss, his mind zeroing in on one person in particular trapped in those torpedos: John. 

He had warned him before they got involved in the program. He had told Khan--then known as Sherlock Holmes--that it was a bad idea. That something would happen to them. He should have listened. Now John Watson was dead, and it was all Sherlock--no, Khan's fault. 

Sherlock Holmes would never do such a thing. He was dangerous but not stupid. He knew how to keep John out of danger. Safe. Alive. Barely injured. Only drugged in experiments (never harmfully so though). No, Sherlock Holmes never would. 

But Khan would. 

And now John Watson was dead. 

-*-

They had taken his blood. It wss the only way to revive Captain Kirk, and Khan had given it (albiet a bit unwillingly). They couldn't kill him for his deeds. They could cyrofreeze him though. Spock and Kirk took him to what appeared to be a storage shed--and Khan froze. 

All the torpedos. His people had survived. 

John had survived. 

Suddenly Khan wasn't Khan anymore. He was Sherlock Holmes again, begging to check on them all. Spock and Kirk allowed it, and he went through them all. All were safe. All were uninjured. 

He stopped at one tube in particular and just stared. There, as if sleeping, was John. His best friend. The one who had come so close to dying by his hand. Sherlock pressed a hand against the tube. If he could see him now...he could imagine what John would say. 

'You almost destroyed all of the Starfleet? You claim to be a genius...' He would shake his head in disapproval then, scold him, then move on as he always did. Though he'd probably be angry for a while. He was angry with Sherlock a lot. 

"John..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Kirk called to him, and the man went willingly, getting into the tube and being frozen. 

His last thoughts before going into the deep sleep was of John, sleeping not two tubes away from him. 

His best friend. 

John.


End file.
